


Hunter and hunted

by Yumia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little (Big) bit Angst, Little bit violence, M/M, Werewolf AU, there will be fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumia/pseuds/Yumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world, where werewolves are normal, there are some people who are paid to kill them. These are called hunters.<br/>Iwaizumi and Oikawa are such 'hunters' but one of them carries a dark secret, which no one knows...... yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginnng or the end?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first multiple-chapter Fic and I really hope you will like it.  
> The idea came for this story came from a [ picture ](https://twitter.com/craziiwolf) from a very good artist! Thanks to her that I was allowed to steal the idea! If you don't want to get spoilered, don't look at the pictures though.  
> Thanks to my lovely beta-readers [ AiraKT ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT) (my sister) and my friend HappyEND. This time also thanks to [ Trash ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash) (I just decided to call you like this, honey) who encoured me with her own stories (which I beta) to write on something myself.  
> Enough of words, have fun reading this little story!

The stars were shining brightly in the cold spring night, while a big cloud was covering the moon. It was quiet, until the silence was interrupted by a loud howl. A sound the inhabitants of the nearby town knew too well. Then, there was an even louder shout. But as suddenly as it came it stopped. The air was filled with silence again.

Hajime went back to the village to report to the mayor he completed his mission. His mission to kill the werewolf, which has been living in the nearby barn. As he entered the wooden house the old man was already sitting on one of the chairs. “I can assume that she is dead?” He didn’t stand up or even looked the raven into his eyes when he spoke, but the addressed was used to such behaviour. It was only natural that people were afraid of the unhuman livings and didn’t want to hear bad news.

“Yes, she is. Definitely,” he answered. The man sighed in relieve and raised his head. “The award was 50 Gold, right?” Hajime nodded and the man stood up, walking towards the table next to the door. He opened the drawer and took out the leather bag which was lying in there. After the raven had checked its content he looked back to the old man. “Do you know where my partner is? He said he would come here after his own mission.” He had to think a moment, before he answered him, “Yes, a man with a crossbow came in a little while ago. He is in the second room upstairs.”

So Hajime went upstairs and searched for his partner. ‘The second room’ was a little confusing, because the hallway had rooms on both sides, so he just tried and knocked at one. Nothing happened. “Apparently this one is the wrong room,” he thought and the moment he turned around to try the next door he heard a voice.

“Iwa-chan? Is it you?” It came from the other side of the wooden door and the addressed immediately recognised it. “Who else could it be, Trashkawa? And stop calling me that.” After a small giggle and a “Well, no,” the door opened.

It was dark when Hajime entered the room, so dark that he could only guess where Oikawa was. “Wanted to sleep?” the raven asked, not knowing if his partner was still by his side or already in his own room. Luckily he was there, and so the younger one answered, “Yeah. But I waited for you to come here.” He sounded really sleepy and Hajime thought that his mission must have exhausted him. “Since I stand right here, you can go and get some sleep.” Right after he had finished his sentence, the older male heard a door closing and getting locked.

\----

Two weeks later the men were on their way to another town, named Forkson, when they walked through a forest. Normally people avoid dark places like this, where all kinds of dangers waited for them, but the two of them were hunters, so danger was nothing new and they could defend themselves well enough to dare going through one.

It was quiet among all those dark firs, only the clattering of the men’s weapons could be heard. “Hey Oikawa!” Addressed looked to his partner, who stared at the crossbow on his back. “I was wondering for a while now but why do you use this old thing instead of a gun?” The brunet obviously hadn’t expected this question. He stopped walking and mused about it. “Actually there’s no particular reason, at least I can’t think of one. Maybe because it makes less noise? And it’s hella stylish.” Hajime wasn’t very surprised by this answer but he knew that there had to be a deeper meaning behind it. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Oikawa walked towards the older male and grinned wide while saying, “Is Iwa-chan worried about my wellbeing?” He immediately got hit on his head, but he was used to this. The two boys knew each other for nearly 13 years now and even when the raven sometimes denied it, both of them cared for the other as much as they did for themselves. “You’re old enough to take care of yourself even without me. I’m not your mother.”

Hajime just turned around and wanted to continue walking, when he could see something big out of the corner of his eye appearing behind his best friend. It didn’t took him long to recognise what it was. “Oikawa watch out!” he shouted, pushing the other one aside. Now he could also see the grizzly, which had been standing just a few meters behind him. His big claw hit Hajime and the raven fell to the ground, his clothes slowly turning red.


	2. The past made you who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second of probably four chapters and I'm very happy you're reading this little work.  
> Again thanks to my beta-readers AiraKT, HappyEND and Trash, you guys are awesome!

Tooru had to react fast. He grabbed Iwa’s gun, which he always stored in a bag on his hip, and pulled the trigger. He knew that an arrow wouldn’t kill the grizzly immediately, but a bullet would and he was right. The bear screamed and fell on the ground, but the brunet didn’t spend any attention on it anymore. 

“Iwa-chan! Are you alright?!” He shouted, not caring if there was any beast that could hear him. He nearly panicked as the addressed coughed and sat up, not without cursing, “Shit. That thing surprised me.” He held his shoulder, where the grizzly had hit him, and looked up to Tooru who hugged him, the moment he noticed that his friend was alright. 

“Ouch!” “Oh, I’m sorry!” The brunet backed off a little, looking at his in blood covered palm. “You are bleeding, we need to take care of the wound,” the younger one said, not taking his gaze away from the red liquid. Not giving the raven a chance to complain Tooru lifted him up and went to a big tree nearby. He had to put him down quickly, his arms aching from the weight. “You know, I could have walked. My shoulder is injured, not my leg…” Tooru had to admit that he hadn’t thought about that but now it was too late.

He kneeled down next to Iwa, taking a water bottle and bandages out of his bag while muttering, “Take your shirt off.” The raven did as he was told, waiting for Tooru to wash the wound but he was just staring at his friend’s naked back, seeing all the old scars that would always remind the two of them, why they did become hunters.

It was not long after his fifth birthday that Oikawa Tooru had lost his parents. Both of them had been hunters and one day they didn’t come back from a mission. After a long discussion the mayor of the town decided that someone had to adopt him, since he was so young. A friendly woman, who had just moved there with her family, volunteered to do it.

Tooru sat on his bed in a room at the town hall and cried, just like he did the day before, when he suddenly heard the door opening. He looked up and in front of him stood a young woman, crouching to him and petting his head. “My name is Iwaizumi Yukiko. Do you want to come with me? I can take care of you from now on.” The boy stopped crying and looked into the woman’s green eyes. She smiled at him and he returned it, even though he was still sad, something about her aura calmed him down. He took her hand to show her, he was going with her and so he did.

The house was big and new, unlike the one Tooru had lived in before. When the woman opened the door a little boy came running towards them. He had spiky, black hair and just like her, green eyes. “Mom! Where have you been?” Being an extremely shy person, Tooru hid behind her leg and hoped that the other boy hadn’t seen him yet. He had. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the brunet. She pushed the boy in front of her and introduced him, “This is Oikawa Tooru, your new brother.”

Both boys shouted a “Huh?!” at the very second the woman was done speaking. They immediately looked at each other and began to laugh. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you, my new brother,” the raven said, holding out his hand. Tooru took it and smiled. He just had met the boy named Hajime, and yet he knew that they would be good friends.

“Happy Birthday, Hajime!” Oikawa jumped on Hajime’s bed and woke the raven. “Thank you, but couldn’t that wait till the morning?” the raven muttered, looking at the clock in their room. As every year, the other stayed up until midnight to be the first one saying “Happy Birthday” to him. The brunet just sat on the bed, waiting for Hajime to roll aside, so he could sleep beside him. It had become a ritual and they always did this on their birthdays, even when the older one had complained about it more than once.

When the two of them were lying there, not able to sleep, something came to Hajime’s mind. “Say, Oikawa. Soon it will be seven years since you came to us, but what exactly happened with your parents?” Oikawa was silent. He hadn’t talked about this matter with anyone yet and tried to forget it. The raven noticed the hesitation and sighed, “If you don’t want to, you don’ have to tell me, I was just curious.” Not waiting for an answer, he turned away and fell asleep.

He wake up from a loud noise, coming from the living room. “Tooru, wake up!” He stood up and walked towards the door, hoping he could see where the noise was coming from. Slowly Oikawa joined him and the moment, both of them were standing at the almost closed door, a face appeared. It was hairy, had glowing eyes and stared right at them. Both of the kids froze. A werewolf.

They weren’t fast enough to escape, they knew it, but yet they tried. Since Oikawa had been standing behind him, the wild animal caught Hajime first and hit him badly at his back. Once he was lying on the ground, the werewolf took a swing back to kill him but he was interrupted by a big man. “Dad!” Oikawa screamed, turning back to his brother. “Take Hajime and run, Tooru!” The man didn’t look, if his adopted son did like he was told, there was no time. He fought with the werewolf and it looked like he would win.

Oikawa grabbed the raven boy and tried to get out, his only option the window. Maybe it was a bit risky, but he had to do it, so he opened it and jumped while carrying the other boy on his back. They were save, or so they would have thought, if they didn’t knew that their father had a weak body.  Oikawa ran to the plaza and screamed like never, “Werewolf attack!” Immediately some men, all hunters, came outside to help the boys. That was the point, when Hajime blacked out.

He woke up at the town hall, Oikawa by his side, sleeping. He stood up, without waking the other, and went outside the room, where several men and women were standing. They all looked at him, none daring to tell him what had happened, not until he asked to. “It killed your parents.” Hajime was furious, he had never felt such anger before in his whole life, he didn’t even noticed that he muttered, “I’ll kill them! All of them!”

When his injuries were healed, though they left some scares, he told Oikawa about his plan to become a hunter. At first the brunet was against it, but after a week he just said, “If you really want to, then let me come with you and become your partner, since my parents were killed by one of these monsters too.” It took a while until Hajime understood what was going on, but when he did, he was willing to take his brother with him. They left their village without telling anyone about it.

“Oikawa! Hey!” Tooru came back to reality and finished his work fast. Of course his partner noticed the hurry, “You really hate these scars, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter, it will get a little bit longer and Shoyo and Tobio will finally appear, at least that's the plan ^^"
> 
> Please let a comment or a Kudo if you liked it, it would make me really happy!


	3. Reunion and a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for not posting for so long (school and stuff) but I hope you'll read this anyway.  
> As always thanks to my lovely sister AiraKT, my friend HappyEND and the super sweet helloyesIamtrash for beta-ing this.
> 
> Please let me know your opinion on this chapter in the comments, it would make me really happy!!

“I can already see the town!” The two men had travelled a long way to reach their goal, Forkson.  When they walked through the big gate Hajime frowned. Everything was the same, nothing had changed in these last six years. Oikawa seemed to feel the same way, his gaze was filled with sorrow and pain.

But there was no time to drown in memories, they had a reason to come back here. “Let’s go to the town hall, already,” Hajime suggested.

Each of the hunters noticed the eyes, pointed at them. And after a few steps, a young girl walked in front of them, “Excuse me, but what do you want here? Our town hasn’t got the money to pay you, so please leave before the men throw stones at you.” Then she ran away and left two surprised boys in the streets. “Just what has happened while we were away…?” Oikawa asked, staring at the point where the girl had stood. “You’re asking the wrong one, idiot.”

After this encounter they stayed alerted. Not only werewolves could be dangerous for them. Some hunters wanted their reward before they started a mission and some of them even ran away after getting it, leaving the client alone with his problem. These were despised even among their colleagues and no one wanted to be compared with them, especially not Hajime and Oikawa.

Arriving at the town hall Oikawa opened the door, hoping to find the major before anyone else. Unfortunately there seemed to be a meeting right now and every single person looked at them. It wasn’t like the brunet normally didn’t like attention, but this was a different situation.  The crowd started to whisper and even though Hajime couldn’t understand them, he knew that they were talking about them and that they wouldn’t be friendly.

To break the ‘silence’ Hajime decided to try talking to them to avoid any misunderstandings. He took a deep breath and wanted to say his first sentence, when a woman interrupted him, “Is it you? The little Tooru and Hajime?” The two guys were surprised, they didn’t expect someone to recognise them. They nodded in sync and the women walked in front of the crowd. The raven wasn’t quite sure if he was right, but he thought that she might be the little girl they played with as kids, Shimizu Kiyoko.

Then she turned to the people and tried to convince them that they were friendly and that she knew them. When she finally managed to do it, the boys were relieved. Shimizu was someone they could trust, they knew that, but even though they had been friends in their childhood today the situation was different. 

But she seemed friendly and she was probably the only person in the whole town willing to tell them what had happened.

When the girl invited them to have tea in her house Hajime figured that this was mostly because she didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable, because of the doubting looks they received from some of the men. She lived in the house her parents once lived in, but there was no sign of a family living in it. It was small and only had one kitchen, a bathroom and one bedroom. Hajime knew that there had been another bedroom for Shimizu but the door was gone. He and Oikawa sat down at the kitchen table and the raven girl placed three cups with black tea on the table. 

She took a sip before sighed and looked directly into the boys’ eyes, “Why are you two here again?” Her voice was sharp and there was no friendly smile on her face. Surprised by this sudden question Hajime couldn’t say a word. Was is so strange to go back to your hometown after you had vanished six years ago? Probably. But they didn’t come back because of nostalgia, no. It was more serious form them, even though Oikawa refused to admit it. “We’re here because of my little kouhai, who was last seen in Forkson. Iwa-chan worries about him.”

Shimizu’s eyes lit up and this didn’t went unnoticed to them, since you have to notice every motion around you, as a hunter, in order to stay alive. “Do you know him?” Oikawa continued bowing a little over, “His name is Kageyama Tobio.” She sighed again, “Why do you ask, if you already know the answer?” The brunet didn’t answer, he just smiled the way he always did when Hajime lost to him when they had to decide something. The smile Hajime hated so much, because he knew how handsome his friend could look with a real smile.

“Two weeks ago a young man came here,” Shimizu started, knowing she couldn’t back off now, “He was a hunter and the major gave him the mission to kill the werewolf who appeared a week before. He wanted the fifty gold right away and then he went to where the monster lives. We assumed that he was dead but yesterday…. he appeared again…” 

The guys listened carefully and tried to understand the situation but the moment Shimizu mentioned the appearance, Hajime hit on the table and muttered, “Kageyama wouldn’t do something like this. I know he can be an idiot sometimes but he isn’t a traitor!” Oikawa, nut surprised by this reaction stood up and turned to the raven, “Then we just have to find him and proof that he was hunting the werewolf. Everything would be alright then, right?” Hajime nodded and stood up as well. “Thanks for the tea and the information, Kiyoko.” Then the two left.

It took them a while to gather all the information they wanted to know, but one thing was sure, today they would find Kageyama and the werewolf. They stood on a hill, not far from the town. The sun was still up but it was nearly time for the moon to show, so they had to hurry since werewolves were way more dangerous when they were transformed.

This hill was the place most of the townspeople had seen him, so this was the best starting point for their hunt. They just wanted to split up to search more efficiently, as a creature came in Hajime’s sight. First, all he could see was an orange thing running towards him. When it came a little bit closer, Hajime noticed that the hair of the creature was orange and that it was running on both, hands and legs. The werewolf.

He already pointed his gun at it, when he heard a very familiar voice. “Hinata you idiot. Don’t run around!” Soon after he said it, Kageyama appeared behind the werewolf, apparently named Hinata. The raven immediately put his weapon down and spoke, “Kageyama?” Both, the werewolf and the addressed stopped and turned to him and Oikawa joined his side.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?!” He walked towards the hunters, the werewolf hiding behind him. “We’re here because you obviously failed your mission. The town thinks you’re a traitor and so do I now that I see you here.” The others gaze went to the ground and Hajime notices one thing: Hinata was transformed, even though it still was day! “This guy is strange… normally a werewolf avoids to transform but he… he doesn’t seem like it bothers him to be one,” he thought.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Oikawa pulling out his crossbow, just as he said, “Tobio-chan, step aside!” Now it was Hajime’s time to react. Again pointing at the werewolf he slowly began to walk around, in order to get a better shooting angle.

“Kageyama…” The three hunters stilled when the ginger spoke, Hajime and Oikawa because they had never seen a transformed werewolf speaking and Kageyama because he didn’t expect Hinata to speak _now_. “I think it’s no use,” he continued, “Thank you for the last two weeks. It was fun not to be alone.” Hajime couldn’t trust his ears, nor his eyes. The boy smiled with tears in his eyes and stood up. He was so small, you could mistake him for a child, if you didn’t knew that he was 16. 

The werewolf stepped in front of the raven and nodded as a sign that he was ready to be killed. That was the moment Kageyama snapped, “You idiot! I didn’t hide you for these two weeks so you can be killed now! I know you’re a werewolf but you’re kind, not a monster!” Then he looked directly into Hajime’s green eyes, “You have to believe me Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san! He never killed anybody before and he never will!” That was the first time the hunter saw someone standing up for a werewolf. He didn’t know what he should answer or do in this situation and he was very relieved as he heard Oikawa sighing.

“Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan… Even _if_ we would let him go, other hunters will come and try to kill him. So what would you do next? Run away to a place where no one can find you two?” The addressed took a little time to think about the question, but his answer was so straight forward that there was no other thing to do for the brunet but grin, “Exactly.”

Then he sighed again. “I guess in this case I can’t do anything to convince you not to do it… You have exactly five minutes to run. If you’re still around the town after this time, I won’t hesitate to kill both of you, understand?” The two faces lit up and after a little nod, the boys ran towards a nearby forest.

“What were you thinking?” Hajime asked angrily. If someone would ever find out, both of them were in deep trouble. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice, Iwa-chan? Tobio-chan was being so obvious that it hurt.” After he didn’t get a response, he said it out loud, “He was totally in love with this Shrimpy-chan.” Hajime’s face went red, but now that he thought about it Oikawa was right. How was he able to _not_ notice it? Maybe because he never got over his own feelings…

“Well… anyway, let’s go back to the town, Shittykawa.” Hajime turned around, already preparing for a ‘Mean, Iwa-chan!’, but when he didn’t get one he slowly turned his head to see what’s wrong. At first he didn’t see anything. While dealing with Kageyama he didn’t notice that it was already night, but the darkness wasn’t the only reason. Oikawa wasn’t standing anymore, so the raven had to look around, only to find him on the ground, panting in pain and when a cloud, which had covered the moon, disappeared and the light shone on the hill he was shocked.

In front of him was a creature with light brown hair covering the back and most parts of the head. It also formed a little tail. Hajime could only think of one word,

“Tooru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	4. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long!!!!!!  
> I hope you still enjoy it, even though it's not that long.

Hajime reached out to his friend, hoping the brunet would just disappear at the touch or that he would wake up, the other one lying beside him and it was all just a bad dream. Neither happened. As soon as his hand was close enough for the other male to notice, he mumbled something Hajime couldn’t understand. “Tooru, what...” 

“I said don’t touch me!” Oikawa raised his head and looked into green eyes. He thought that if the older one saw the animalistic look in his eyes, he might run away.

He didn’t.

Slowly Hajime’s emotions changed from shock to pure anger. “How long?” the raven asked, having just enough self-control to not immediately punch the other in his pretty face. He didn’t get an answer but he hadn’t expected one in the first place. 

Tooru made a motion to stand up and as soon as he lifted his head, his cheek got warm and sticky. Blood. Iwa shot next to his face. The brunet didn’t dare to look his friend into his eyes anymore, he knew just how much the other hated werewolves. He would definitely kill him without mercy. He saw it so many times, killing a werewolf and seeming so content. The reason was obvious, he hated these monsters who had killed his family and had sworn to kill them all.

“I asked for how long,” Iwa repeated. Was Tooru imagining it, or was his voice trembling? However, the brunet didn’t know what would happen if his friend knew that he hid this from him for nearly two years, so he just looked onto the ground, not saying anything.

“Answer me, or I’ll shoot you!” His voice was definitely trembling, but Tooru couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or… sadness? It had to be anger, since Tooru saw no reason why Iwa should be sad. “You’ll shout me either way,” he just answered, believing every syllable of it. Another shot was fired but Tooru didn’t feel any pain, did Iwa miss?

Tooru knew that Iwa never missed his target, especially if it’s not moving like him. He didn’t raise his head, just looked up a bit, still avoiding Iwa’s gaze. What he saw surprised him, the strong arms which always protected him, holding the so familiar gun, were trembling a lot. Now he dared to look into the other’s face just to see something, he hadn’t seen for six years. Tears.

Iwa had stopped crying after they had left Forkson. He never had, Tooru had to know, since he’d been always with him. But now he did, for Tooru. The brunet couldn’t do anything but stare, so of course the other noticed. The raven pointed his gun at him again, but he still wasn’t able to aim properly. “Iwa-chan? Are you… crying?”

“Fuck, yes I am! I’m about to kill my best friend, my brother, the love of my life!” The moment Hajime realised what he just had said he flinched. He just hoped that Oikawa hadn’t heard the last part. He had kept it a secret for years now and _now_ was really not the best moment to talk about this. Obviously, Oikawa heard it and he was shocked, his eyes widened and his gaze lowered onto the ground.

“Two years. I’ve been a werewolf for nearly two years now.” Hajime couldn’t believe it. He was shocked, how could he _not_ have noticed this?! All the nights with the full moon shining bright Oikawa would lock himself away, wouldn’t let Hajime see him, avoided any social contact. It had been so obvious. The raven noticed that deep inside he knew all along, he just denied it.

He fought with himself, against the tears and his urge to fall down on his knees. He had to kill him, he was a monster, but… He dropped the gun and gave in to his tears. “I just can’t kill you!” Iwa nearly shouted while the tears ran down his cheeks. He cupped his face with his hands, now sitting on the ground. Carefully Tooru moved over, sitting down next to him. After he was sure, that Iwa wouldn’t hurt him anymore (he knew now that the raven hadn’t wanted that in the first place), he put his hand on the other’s head and slowly started to stroke through the spiky yet soft hair, trying to calm the other.

The two of them sat there for quite a while, not speaking, not moving. There was unbearable silence between them but Tooru didn’t know how to break it. “Since I let you live, won’t you give me an answer?” Surprised that Iwa spoke first he hesitated to answer and was a bit confused what exactly the other was speaking of. Noticing that, the raven explained, “Well, I kinda confessed my love to you earlier.” 

Oikawa suddenly blushed. He had forgotten that for a moment, too busy with calming down himself and Iwa. His face was burning and he could swear that the other tried to hold back a giggle before he gathered the courage to answer with a short, “I-I love you too…” And even though his voice got quieter at the end, the raven heard every syllable of it.

Before the brunet could do something, he was pulled into a tight hug. He was a little surprised at first, the last time they hugged both of them were kids but this was different. It felt more heart-warming and sincere but especially like something he never wanted to end. Even though Iwa knew about his secret, he wouldn’t abandon him, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you wnat me to write an epilouge?
> 
> You guys can choose for which pairing I'll write my next story! (I won't accept every pairing though) If you know exactly what kind of story you want, please write that in the comments ^^


End file.
